


Helpless Silence

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [36]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e12 You're Welcome, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, POV Angel (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Angel feels like screaming, sobbing, or throwing something, but he just stands there helplessly in the terrible silence Cordelia left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "silence" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/

The doctor informs Angel that Cordelia died, and he can't believe it. He can't survive without her.

"But that's impossible, she's standing right there."

Angel turns around, foolishly expecting her to still be there, but she's gone. Angel feels like screaming, sobbing, or throwing something, but he just stands there helplessly in the terrible silence Cordelia left.

He can't hear her heartbeat or breath.

Finally, he manages to speak to the doctor and finds out, to his own horror, that she never woke up.

He hangs up the phone and pauses before remembering Cordy's last words.

"Thank you."  _For everything._


End file.
